Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for integrating overlapping requirements of different assessments and mapping received information to the requirements via the integrated requirement.
Various industries have different assessments that are completed to evaluate performance in different areas of a business. For instance, some industries may have one or more regulatory assessments to ensure they are meeting various regulatory requirements. In another example, industries may have one or more cybersecurity assessments in order to evaluate cybersecurity of the entity completing the assessment. In some industries, these assessments can be numerous and each one may include hundreds of questions or requirements (e.g., requests for information, and the like). Accordingly, completing the assessments can be a time consuming and inefficient task that can take multiple people months to complete.
In addition, many assessments include requirements that are similar to requirements of other assessments. Accordingly, completing multiple assessments may involve providing duplicate information to one or more different assessments. This adds to the time consuming nature of the task and can lead to errors or inconsistencies in the responses provided to similar requirements in different assessments. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to reduce the man hours involved in completing the assessments and ensure accuracy and consistency in responses provided.